This invention relates to a fishing lure and more particularly to an improved spoon type fishing lure having novel means for producing a distinct oscillating movement and rattling sound that is very attractive to fish each time the lure is pulled through the water.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, various spoon type fishing lures have been proposed to be pulled through the water and attract fish. Such lures have not been entirely satisfactory for the reason that the movement they produce is not always attractive to fish. That is, when conventional spoon type lures with which I am familiar float at rest their reflective outer surfaces face upwardly and outwardly of the water and their hooks face downwardly into the water so that, upon being pulled through the water, they produce a slight wobbling movement that is not very attractive to fish. Also, the light reflected by such conventional lures is not directed downwardly into the water to attract fish.